The Beginning of the End
by AvengingAwesomeness2307
Summary: A building ready to explode. A trick played on the team causes them to get caught inside. You know how the saying goes, "no man left behind" and that's what happened with Clint and Steve. But they made it out as the building was exploding. They got hurt and now the team will be forever damaged. Unless they can keep the man alive. May have character death in the end. First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel but I do own my own characters and I'll let you know who those are when I think of them! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1:_

"Steve run!" Natasha shouted as they raced out of the building. Minutes after the Avengers had gotten to the scene, the building went up in flames. The civilians trapped inside were the only reason the team stayed. They helped them out but Steve stayed, being the only available hero who could lift the beam off of them. Natasha and Thor came running out of the burning building coughing, trying to clear the smoke from their lungs. Bruce stayed back from this mission and was helping medical. Bruce had Thor and Natasha both on oxygen, "keep them breathing." Iron Man had already finished evacuating people and was now trying to help put out the flames. Clint had made it out of the building, coughing up his lungs. "Everyone out?" he asked through his comms. "No, Steve went back in to help some couple but he's not answering his comms anymore," Natasha said breathlessly. Clint took a deep breath and ran back inside, "where was Steve's comm last located?" "fourth floor down from where you are, North wing, second room on the left," Bruce answered for Natasha. Clint ran down the stairs with a rag pressed to his nose and mouth. He was dodging falling debris everywhere when he saw the infamous shield laying on the ground. "Steve!" he shouted, hoping to get an answer from the soldier, "Captain!" There was a slight movement and Clint slowly made his way towards it, bow at the ready. There, underneath a piece of ceiling, was Captain America. All Clint could see was his arm so he grabbed it and pulled it up, the debris shifting off of the soldier. He got Steve cleared of the rubble and scanned him over, looking for major injuries. He could tell Steve was only half awake and he only had minor damage, burns on his body and cuts. He coaxed the man up, trying to get him to stand. "Come on Steve, we have to get out of here now!" yelled Clint, but Steve was 90% unconscious and was non responsive. "Come on Cap, you've got to walk with me." Steve slowly began to move his legs, walking very slowly with Clint up the stairs. The archer tried his best to have them avoid falling and burning walls and ceilings, but they were hit a couple times because he couldn't move fast enough. "Nat, I've got him, we're almost there, minimal damage-" he grunted as he was hit in the head with a falling light, "have the quinjet ready, Barton out." The two made it up to the main floor and Clint could see the door, "Come on Steve, don't give up on me yet...just a couple more steps." But Steve couldn't support his own weight anymore and he collapsed, bring Clint down with him. Seconds later there was an explosion that rocked the building, covering the men with sharp debris. "Hawkeye?" asked Bruce over comms. "we're up," Clint responded, quickly uncovering himself and Steve before heading towards the exit once again. Clint could see the outline of the jet and medics and Bruce could see the outlines of his team members. "uhh Bruce, are they out yet?" asked Tony over comms sounding scared. "almost why? Tony what's in there?" asked Bruce urgently. "There's bombs, lots and lots of bombs." Tony was cut off by a high pitched sound, causing everyone to cover their ears. Clint began to hyperventilate and fell down just as his world went black. "Tony get in there!" shouted Bruce as Tony began to head towards the entrance. Another bomb went off and Tony was blown backwards into the woods behind them. Steve's body was fired through the air and hit the ground near Tony and kept rolling until it hit Tony. Clint's body was also catapulted through the air and he hit a tree halfway to where Steve and Tony were, causing him to drop to the ground. The med teams ran to the Avengers as soon as they could but the only thing they got from the first man was a flat line.

**Hey guyssssss! This is my first story so if you could give me advice and comments that'd be great! Be sure to let me know what you think and tell me what you guys want to see in my story :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: I don't own Marvel or Avengers :( **

**Chapter**** two:**

The medical teams rushed to the fallen Avengers while Bruce called in backup from HQ. "This is Doctor Banner requesting immediate medical backup on site, sending coordinates now." He ran over to Tony first seeing as though the meds couldn't get the suit open. "Tony! Tony you've got to open up come on buddy, JARVIS open the suit," Bruce began talking to the suit when the face plate opened up.

"Tony are you alright?" asked Bruce looking over the billionaires head.

"Yeah, just a little banged up, but you guys better go and check on the guys without a suit of armor. That was a pretty big blast," Tony grunted as he got up.

Bruce directed the medics over to Steve and Clint, checking over them to make sure they were still breathing. He got to Steve and checked his chest and head.

"He's unconscious but there seems to be no fatal damage other than some bruised ribs, careful with his left shoulder though."

The scientist ran over to Clint next. He slowly rolled the archer over and gasped.

"Get me some medics now and load him up!" he shouted being very careful not to injure the archer more than he already was. The medics ran over and placed a neck brace on him and gave him extremely carefully lifted him onto a stretcher and took off in the quinjet with him. They waited for the next quinjet to come and Thor, Natasha, Steve and Bruce were taken back to base on it, Tony flying along side it.

They got back to base and the heroes were all put into their separate rooms according to their needs. Natasha, Thor and Tony were all in good condition, as they shared a room. Thor was sleeping soundly, Tony was fixing up his suit and Natasha was put under for fighting Clint's doctors because she wanted to see him.

Steve woke up hours after they arrived at base. He sat up causing the ice packs on his chest to slide off. He looked around at his surroundings.

"Good afternoon captain," Bruce's voice came from the corner of the room.

Steve looked over at him and swung his legs over the bed, "how long have I been out?"

Bruce shrugged, "about four hours. How are you feeling?"

Steve looked around, "alright, my shoulder's a little stiff, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good, I'm glad that you're alright."

Steve stood up and stretched his right arm and his legs, "how's the rest of the team, where are they?"

"They're alright, Clint is in pretty bad shape but everyone else seems to be unscathed," Bruce put down his book and stood up opening the door. "I figured you'd want to see them, they're all down the hall to your left.

Steve nodded in thanks and walked to the room next door, seeing the door was closed he knocked. There was no answer so he looked in the window and saw Thor sleeping soundly in his bed. The captain laughed, _that big guy is always sleeping or eating_, he thought to himself. He wandered down to the next room and walked in.

"You could knock," said Tony not looking up from his suit.

"Just wanted to see how you're holding up, Banner said you took quite a tumble." Steve said as he ignored the rudeness coming from Howard's son.

Tony scoffed, "sure you did Cap...I'm super duper thanks for asking." Tony mocked a little kid and got shocked from not watching what he was doing. "Go away father time I'm working and your fourth of July dress is distracting me."

Steve rolled his eyes and left, _gosh sometimes he is just so annoying and won't shut up!_ He walked to the next room and saw the door slightly open, he knocked.

"Come on in Cap," said Natasha laying on her bed reading a magazine while recharging her widows bite. There were two unconscious nurses on the floor and Steve laughed.

"How are you holding up?" Steve rubbed his shoulder and sighed.

Natasha coughed, "I'm fine, just a little smoke. How's Clint? He made it out right?" She asked him nonchalantly and Steve nodded.

"Yeah he made it out but Doctor Banner says it's not looking good, I was just on my way to see him," Steve answered her, seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"I'll come with you," she said standing up, "he's my partner."

Steve nodded, "take it easy though would you?"

Natasha laughed, "I always do Cap."

**Heyyy guys and gals! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) I will try to post every couple days, if not every day! :D**


End file.
